Accidental Observation
by MistressofHello
Summary: What happens when Snapes finds Harry abused and no one else does anything.Sorry, but I had to try writing one for my self
1. Chapter 1

Accidental Observation

Chapter 1

He was staring into the fire, thinking again. He did that on nights he wasn't called away. It had become a ritual for him many years ago. He had stopped it because for awhile he had been free. Free from the doubt, the fear, the torment. But the cause of that had returned, and as such, so had his ritual.

It was dark outside. Still hours before the sun would rise. No that you'd know that where he was.

He had a glass of firewhiskey in his hand and a nearly blank expression on his face. His eyes and the occasional breath were the only indicators that he was even alive.

Usually he thought about random things or fantasized. It was the only time he truly had to himself. Tonight though, was different. There was only one thing he could think about. Well, one person to be exact. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

It had happened by chance, him observing certain practices regarding the boy's upbringing. What he had seen had completely appalled him and hat turned every notion he had about the boy on its ear.

He had left directly after witnessing the event, knowing he would have killed the man standing over Potter. He had thought about telling the Headmaster, but something stopped him. He wasn't quite sure what. It had something to do with the look on the boy's face when the switch had come down. It had been devoid of emotion even after he had been hit. It had been as if he wasn't even there.

He sighed and put the glass of firewhiskey on the table next to him. He dampened to fire and went to bed.

It was dark in his room. The only light was from a street lamp outside his window. He was numb for the moment, and happy for it.

He shifted a bit and felt the stinging pain from his back. He sighed quietly and rolled over onto his stomach. Uncle Vernon had been a bit harsher than normal, but he had had worse.

As he got up an owl flew in landed on the bed. It was almost raven like in appearance. He tried to offer it an owl treat when he removed the letter, but it just flew way. He spent a minute wondering about the sender, then opened it.

Potter,

I know about how your relatives treat you. Tell someone. Or I will.

SS

'Bloody hell,' he thought, 'A note from Snape? How did he know anyway?'

He settled down into bed and went to sleep.

It was his turn to watch the boy. He had tried to get out of it, but the Headmaster had not let him. He had a felling that Dumbledore knew something. He just didn't know what part he wanted him to play.

The boy was in the kitchen washing the dishes. He winced ever time he moved and seemed to have trouble extending his left arm its full length. There was a small cut above his lip but it could have come from anything. Overall, if he just stood sill, he looked like he was just a broody teenager that had forgotten to eat during a growth spurt.

The next little bit was entirely a coincidence. Harry was taking his shirt off exactly at the same time Snape was getting himself more comfortable. The invisibility cloak slipped down around his shoulders just as Harry's shirt cleared his head. At that exact instant Harry's eyes locked onto Snape just as Snape's eyes finished scanning his torso. Snape motioned for him to join him. He quickly finished the dishes and went to do the gardening.

"When did it start Potter?" Snape demanded.

"Before I can remember," he replied.

"It's been two weeks," he reminded him.

"It's not that big a deal," Harry stated.

"They could kill you," Snape informed him.

"They haven't succeeded yet and I've been through worse," Harry told hi.

They were silent for a little while. Snape was watching him again. This time really studying him. Harry didn't much care. He was waiting for the scathing remark. When it didn't come, he spoke up.

"Why are you even bothering? I know you don't care. If its such a problem why don't you tell Dumbledore?" he asked.

"I can't. It's your situation," he answered.

"More wizarding rules or you just being an ass?" Harry asked.

Snape didn't reply right away. Unbeknownst to Harry he had pulled out his wand and performed a small charm. A couple of the bruises faded and some of the visibly tense muscles relaxed.

"It's neither. And just because it's the summer holidays does not mean you can disrespect a professor," he said.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied.

"Boy quit talking to yourself. The neighbors will think it's not healthy. Any why haven't you finished the gardening? Get in the kitchen and cook lunch. Dudley will be home in an hour and a half. And don't you try to sneak any food. I'll know," a purple man lectured.

Harry nodded his head when necessary through out the speech. Snape just stood there. His mouth was hanging open.

"My uncle Vernon," Harry supplied as he went into the house to get cleaned up.

An hour and twenty-five minutes later Harry had finished cooking and went back to the garden. Dudley Dursley walked in an hour after that. He complained that the food was cold. Harry was beaten with a belt by his uncle.

Snape stayed an extra shift that night much to the relied of Mundungus Fletcher. He had to make sure the boy was okay. That beating had been so severe he could barely make it up to his room.

Potter didn't sleep at all that night. He made his way down to the kitchen at five o'clock the next morning. He started making breakfast.

"Is this a normal routine for you Potter?" he whispered coldly.

"What, being questioned about stupid things and harassed by my most hated professor at the Dursleys'? Not since about my primary school days," Harry replied cheekily.

"I should have expected this. You're even insolent about your abusive relatives," Snape sneered.

"It's not abuse. I just screw up and get punished for it. Besides, shouldn't you be happy that someone tried to rein me in?" Harry replied.

"I don't like it when people abuse my students. Even if…" Snape said.

"Shut up, they're coming down," he hissed.

The purple man from yesterday came into the kitchen. He looked at Harry, grabbed a plate and waited impatiently. His wait lasted about two minutes before he opened his mouth.

Snape pulled off his invisibility cloak and asked, "Vernon Dursley isn't it?"

Vernon Dursley just played fish while he gaped at the man in front of him. He was a tall man with long greasy black hair, black eyes, and a large crooked nose. He had sallow skin and was dressed entirely in black.

"What… Who… What are you?" Dursley managed.

"Not a very articulate bunch I see. What I am is no business of yours beyond the fact that this boy is my responsibility. As to who I am that as well, is none of your concern. Now if you'll excuse me, you abusive degenerate, you're going to be short a slave," he stated, "Potter get your things. We're leaving."

Harry ran off to do as he was bid wondering how Dumbledore had gotten Snape to fetch him.

"I don't suppose you could have been like your friend Granger and have gotten your Apparation license early?" Harry shook his head. "Of course not. By Floo then."

He pulled a small pouch of floo powder out of his robes, threw some in the fireplace the Dursleys' hadn't gotten around to fixing, called out "Snape Manor", and pushed him in. Trunk and all.

Harry landed in a clean but empty feeling library. There were tomes that looked to be from about Merlin's time and over-stuffed leather chair. Marble statues of Greek scholars were on either side of the large deep set fireplace he had come out of.

He had just moved himself and his trunk in front of one of the oak bookcases when Snape came in. He wiped the invisible ash from his robes and stared at Harry.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" Harry asked, looking up from the books.

He moved to a chair and replied, "I'm willing to answer some of the questions you might have."

Harry shrugged and said grudgingly, "They can wait. Thank you sir. I hate it there."

"What's wrong with you Potter? You aren't acting like your cocky self," he said suspiciously.

"Maybe I'm not as cocky as you think in all reality," he said with a derisive grin.

Snape scowled and walked out. Harry went back to perusing the books until a house-elf walked in.

"My name is Misty and Master wants me to take you to the dinning room," the elf said.

He followed the squat little elf through the house noting that everything he saw was like the library. Clean, old and unused. He tried to explore a few rooms, but Misty wouldn't let him stop.

She sat him in a small dining room. It was darkly lit with sleeping portraits lining the walls. Many of them had Snape's nose. There was another huge fireplace beside the door they had come through.

Misty put a feast in front of him. He spent two hours eating everything he could. When he finished Misty appeared again.

"Master says Misty is to show you your chambers, but first am to take you to Master," she said.

Misty led him back to the library. Snape was sitting in one of the chairs. He had one of the dusty books in his hands.

"I talked to the Headmaster while you were gorging yourself. You won't be able to stay at Hogwarts like I had intended. The Headmaster wishes you to stay here. You'll have to stay under glamour though and you'll have chores," Snape sneered.

"What kind of chores sir?" Harry asked.

"Nothing like what the muggles put you through," Snape scowled.

"Of course not sir. With the kind of noise you were making about abuse I'd be surprised if you did," Potter sneered right back.

"And you called me an ass. If there's anything you need Misty will get it for you. Now do you have any questions before you go to bed?" he asked.

"Yeah, will I be allowed to talk to the Headmaster and my friends?" Harry requested.

"No on the Headmaster, but you will be allowed to continue owling your friends. However, you won't be able to see them," Snape replied.

"Well then, goodnight Professor," Harry said.

"Goodnight Potter," Snape said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning Misty fed Harry and gave him a list of rules and chores.

Keep your room clean. Misty will not be cleaning it for you.

Do not disturb me unless absolutely necessary.

From what I've seen you have a knack for gardening. You will tend to my herb garden. The list of care instructions is with Misty.

You will study. When you have finished your schoolwork, you will give it to me to check over. If you need help, you are free to use my library.

You will also clean the library for me and you will not damage anything in this house.

If you do damage something, you will be punished.

After you have finished all of your work, you may have time to yourself to do with what you will. Within reason. I'll not have any of your escapades taking place in my house.

There is a book on glamours sitting on one of the tables somewhere in the library. Go through it and pick what you want to look like for your stay here. Misty will help you perform the needed spells. You aren't expected to do anything today but your schoolwork so find something reasonable to entertain yourself with.

SS

'That's all he expects me to do for the next month and a half?' Harry thought.

Harry shook his head and went to the library and found the book Snape had told him to use. He took it back to his room and sat in front of the mirror above the dresser. He flipped through the book trying to decide what he wanted to look like. He spent twenty minutes turning pages until he saw something that gave him an idea. An hour later he grinned at himself in the mirror and settled down to do his schoolwork.

Snape walked to Potter's room when he came home. He knocked and waited for Potter to call enter. When he did Snape walked in and his draw dropped.

Potter was sitting at his desk reading his History of Magic book. He had grown his hair down to his shoulders and made it a lot more tidy. The bridge of his glasses was now void of scotch tape. His eyes were more narrow but still the same shade of green, and his nose a little longer. His skin was several shades paler. His scar was gone.

"Potter can you tell my why you look like that?" Snape demanded.

"I thought it would be a good idea to look like you sir. I figured if one of your, um colleagues, came by and saw me by accident, then we could claim I was a distant relation come to stay with you for the summer," he answered.

"Was that as far as you got Potter?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir. I'm much better at making up lies as I go along. It's probably best if I don't think about it too much in advance. I'm likely to forget something," Potter replied.

"Hmph. That explains you horrifying lack of common sense on your adventures," Snape said, "Have you finished any of your work?"

"Yes sir," Potter handed him a few sheets of parchment.

"I'll see you at dinner Potter," Snape said and walked out.

In his study, Snape looked over Harry's work with a weird look on his face. He could find almost nothing wrong with any of it. It was almost as good as Granger's. He shook his head and put the work in his robes. Then he went down to dinner.

They were sitting in the dining room eating in silence. There was only the clang of silverware before Snape spoke up.

"So what did you do all day Potter?"

"I read sir," he answered.

"Is that all?" Snape asked.

"No, I also rummaged through your room and dyed all your clothing pink," he responded.

"You really have a smart mouth Potter. I hope you out grow that someday," Snape sighed.

"What, no scathing remark?" he smirked.

"At the moment no. I'm still in shock about how well you did on your schoolwork," Snape scoffed.

"Really? Now that's a shock to me sir," Harry said.

"As it should be too. Usually your work is atrocious. I had to cast a few charms to make sure it was yours," he said.

Harry smiled a little and continued eating. Snape stared at him again.

"What's your fascination with staring at me sir?" Harry asked.

Snape looked at his food and thought before he replied.

"Why, if you chose to look a little like me, did you change just what looked like your father? Why not change your eye color too?" he asked.

"That's none of your business sir," Harry answered.

"You asked why I stare at you. At the moment, that's why. You changed every feature that resembles your overbearing father, but you didn't change the one feature that resembles your mother. I want to know why," Snape said.

"Well a person can't know everything. Excuse me, I'm going to my room to finish my schoolwork," Harry got up to leave.

"Potter, take your finished work with you," Snape handed him the papers.

Harry saluted him and walked off.

'Another night lost in the contemplation of bloody Potter,' Snape thought.

'We were actually almost getting along at dinner tonight, and then I had to ask him about the damn glamour.'

'But damn it, why doesn't he just tell me the reason. And why the hell do I want to know so badly?' he demanded of himself.

He rested his elbows on his knees and stared off into space. He sat up as and idea occurred to him. When he thought he had everything worked out, he went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: (forgot to put this in earlier) I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how many times I've prayed someday I will.

Chapter 3

Harry was in the garden pulling weeds.

'Doesn't he do anything with this garden?' Harry wondered.

It was about three days after the incident at dinner. They weren't really talking to each other. The fact of the matter was, Snape hadn't really been around the last couple of days. Harry didn't know what he was up to, but he thought it had something to do with Voldemort.

He nearly had a heart attack when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Potter, there's someone here to see you," Snape said.

"Who'd be here to see me?" he asked.

"Go see. That way I can get the mangy mutt out of my house all the sooner," Snape suggested sharply.

"Sirius is here?" Harry asked as he ran inside.

Sirius was in the library looking at the bookshelves.

"Hey Sirius, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I'm here to see you. That's what," Sirius smiled.

"You're looking better," Harry said.

His hair was shorter and combed out. He had shaved and had on new robes. There weren't as many shadows in the man's eyes.

"I have to ask, why the hell do you look so much like Snivellus, and why are you here?" Sirius inquired.

"In case a Death Eater comes by. We've figured I can pose as a long lost cousin or something," Harry said.

They sat down in some chairs.

"You didn't answer my second question Harry," he said.

"Well, Dumbledore thought it'd be a good idea if I stayed here awhile," he answered.

"You're lying Harry," Sirius said.

"Not completely, and I really don't want to talk about it. So how did you convince Snape to let you come?" he redirected.

"Actually, he came to get me. Said there was some things you might want to talk about. Seeing as how you hate him, he thought maybe you'd talk to me. It was actually very nice of him. I just about had an aneurysm," Sirius said.

"So that's why you're asking why I'm here. What all did he tell you?" Harry demanded angrily.

He got up and started pacing in front of the fireplace. Sirius remained seated and watched Harry's progress.

"He didn't tell my anything, just that you should have someone to talk to," he replied.

"Well the reason I'm here is because Snape had to open his mouth. He just couldn't let things go. He had to interfere at the Dursleys'," Harry growled.

"What you mean with them hitting you and all. The bastard. I'll go talk to Dumbledore for you and see what it'll take to get you away from him," Sirius said abruptly.

Harry stopped his pacing and looked at his godfather.

"You mean you knew how they treated me?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, everyone who keeps and eye on you knows. It just figures that within the first couple of times he's sent to watch you he has to but in," Sirius said mostly to himself.

"What do you mean everyone who keeps an eye on me?" he snarled.

"Just that Dumbledore had a few people that were watching after you while you were at the Dursleys. No big deal," he said.

"Dumbledore had people watching me? They knew what the Dursleys were doing to me? None of you did a goddamn thing to stop them?" Harry's voice was getting louder with each sentence.

"Why the hell was it Snape who finally ignored what I said and not one of you? You're the one that's supposed to look after me, not him! Why damn it?" he shouted.

"Harry calm down. We knew you would say it wasn't anything, so we gave you what you would want. We left you alone," Sirius said.

"Like hell! I asked to come live with you only hours after I thought that you had killed my parents! Doesn't that tell you something?" Harry screamed.

"At the moment, no it didn't. I thought you wanted to be with someone who could tell you about your parents," Sirius barked.

"Potter, Black what the hell are you shouting about?" Snape demanded.

"A lot of things Snivellus, none of which concerns you," Sirius snarled.

"You're holding your shouting match in my house. Of course it concerns me. Potter, do you want this menace out of here as much as I do?" Snape asked menacingly.

"At the moment yes. Get him away from me please, I'm going to my room," Harry said.

"Well you heard the boy Black. Out, before I call Azkaban," Snape sneered.

"Taking orders from a teenager now Snivellus?" Sirius asked impudently.

"When it suits me. Now leave, so I can go see what you said to Potter that got him so angry at you of all people," Snape ordered.

"It's none of your business what goes on between me and my god son," Sirius growled.

"While your god son is in my house, what you do to him is my business," Snape said furiously.

"Right, well then I'll just leave you to play father to him," Sirius said.

Sirius changed into his dog shape and ran out of the house. Snape spent a couple minutes calming down before he went to Harry's room.

Harry was lying on his bed with his head buried in his pillow. His clothes and books were thrown around the room. There was an ink spill dripping down the mirror. Papers were covering everything.

"This place is a sty Potter, I hope you'll have it cleaned up soon," Snape said.

"Yeah, whatever. Just go away Snape," he murmured through his pillow.

Snape pulled the chair out from under the desk and sat down.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you were shouting at Black. Usually you two are yelling at me," Snape said offhandedly.

"Then you're going to be here for awhile," Harry said.

He sat up and threw the pillow over Snape's head.

"I hope that wasn't aimed at me Harry. Generally you throw a lot better than that," he said.

"It wasn't aimed at you. And what the hell was with him anyway!" Harry shouted the last bit.

"He said they were doing what I would have wanted them to! Like I wanted to be left with them!" he yelled.

"You're the only one that considered what was best for me. Sirius told me that you'd only watched me a couple of times. Was the first time right before you sent me that note?" he said causticly.

"Yes. I was hoping that if you realized someone knew, then you'd do something yourself, so I wouldn't have to interfere," Snape answered.

"Fat lot of good that did huh?" Harry grinned ironically.

"Very true. So I take it having you talking to Black is out of the question?" Snape replied.

"Yeah. I'm not even going to owl him for awhile," he responded.

"Well then, I'm going to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow Harry," Snape said.

Snape was walking towards the door when Harry called out.

"Sir? That's the second time you've called me Harry instead of Potter. That's part of why I kept my eye's the way they are. It's cliched, but they do tell who I am. That's part of my problem with people. Goodnight," Harry smiled bitterly.

"Now what do you mean by that?" he asked in exasperation.

"I'll tell you another time," he said.

"Right. You continue to exasperate me," Snape said.

Harry only sighed as Snape walked out of the room. They both went to bed a little uncertain on how to act come tomorrow.

AN: I hope the reason didn't disappoint. Its explained a little better in the next chapter. And thank you all soooo much for the reviews. They're a nice little ego boost :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Snape was pacing the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with his blue eyes twinkling again. A smile was hidden behind his raised hands while he watched Snape and his ever-present scowl.

"And what's so bad about it Severus?" the Headmaster asked.

"There's no use with Harry making any kind of connection to me. I know you wanted me to play father to the boy Albus, but it just won't do," Snape grumbled.

"Not father Severus, just merely someone there for him in a way that none of us can be," Dumbledore corrected.

"Right. You want me to feed him, put a roof over his head, and listen to all his teenage angst. Isn't that what a father does?" Snape shot back.

"To put it simply yes, but a father also loves his children. Severus I'm just asking you to keep an eye on him. To treat him better than his relatives did," he said.

"Did you know about how they treated him before I said anything?" Snape demanded.

"I can't say that I did. You know the view the wizarding world has on abuse. It's cruel and outdated and I'm glad you said something to me," he said.

Snape sat in a chair and crossed his ankles.

"Right, then down to the other business we have," he murmured through a curtain of hair that had fallen in his face.

Harry was in the library dusting. He was also scanning the titles of the near by books as he went. Most of them were so archaic that he couldn't read them. Most the time he'd see a title and just move on. There were a couple about transfiguration that looked like they might be interesting. But he was interrupted before he had the chance to get a good look at them.

"Master wants to see Harry Potter right away sir. Master says it's important," Misty said.

Harry put his wand away and a few books were they belonged and followed Misty out of the room.

She led him into a dark study. Snape was sitting behind a desk scribbling away in a book. There were ink stains on his hands. Dozens of papers were scattered here and there. The shelves that lined the walls were stuffed with books and papers. None of it looked like it had ever been organized.

Snape waved a wand and papers flew off the only other chair in the room. He motioned for him to sit.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Just a minute," Snape murmured.

He continued scribbling in the book for several minutes. Harry had to clear his throat to get Snape's attention from one of the books he was referencing.

"What did you want to see me about sir?" he asked.

"Dumbledore wants us to connect," Snape grumbled, "So we need to find something that we can do together that won't end in me killing you."

Harry stared at him a little dumbfounded. Had he just heard correctly? Snape was looking for something to do with him?

"Well Potter? Isn't there something you like to do besides make everyone else's life hell?" he demanded.

"Um, well, the only things that come to mind are quidditch and charms," he said.

Snape raised his eyebrows and asked, "That's it?"

"Well, I like potions when you're not around to criticize me," he admitted.

"Fair enough," he smirked, "Then why don't you help me on some of the potions I'll have to be working on this summer. And I don't see why you can't go flying some time soon."

"Thank you sir," he said in confusion.

Snape nodded and motioned for him to leave.

Two days later, Harry found himself in a well-lit room with Snape. The older man had sent Misty to find him in the library again and just told him that he had to follow her. She had led him up three flights of stairs before pointing to a door at the end of the poorly lit hall, telling him that he had to go through it. Snape had spat a few orders to him, and they settled down to work quietly.

About an hour into it, Harry was stirring a cauldron musing. It was going well considering that neither of them had really spoken to each other. He steadily got lost in his contemplation as the time passed.

"Harry, how many times have you stirred that clockwise?" Snape demanded.

"Four sir, I've still three more to go," he muttered absentmindedly.

He didn't notice Snape watching him finish stirring and complete the rest of the immediate steps. He just lowered the flames, set the timer, picked up a book, and started flipping through.

"Why don't you do that well in class?" Snape asked.

"Because I'm usually trying not to curse you or Malfoy at the same time, sir," he said.

"That's a very candid thing to say," Snape replied.

"If you want me to be frank sir, I'm sure there are more interesting things for you to ask me," Harry retorted.

"Then why don't you tell me about what you meant by your eyes telling who you are," he invited.

"I guess I could," he considered, "Because I look so much like my father, everyone expects me to be a carbon copy of him. Especially you. And I got to thinking, no one ever said how much like my mother I am. If I changed what looked like my father, maybe I could be myself."

"You put a lot of thought into it," Snape muttered.

"Not really, it was mostly just thoughts that flowed through my head, and I went with them. I'm good at going with impulse," he said.

"So that's how you get yourself into all that trouble," Snape muttered to himself.

"We go in with some sort of plan sometimes," Harry commented, "Usually thanks to Hermione."

Snape shook his head and went back to his cauldron. Harry followed his example and went back to the book for the next steps.

A little while later he was staring back and forth between the cauldron and the book in mild irritation. He continued working nonetheless.

"Problem Potter?" Severus requested.

"Yeah, your book is mislabeled. This says it's a Pepper Up potion, but it actually looks like a burn salve," he said.

"Very good Potter. Did you recognize it from all the times it's been used on you?" Snape inquired.

"That, and I read ahead in the textbook a little," he admitted sheepishly.

Snape raised his eyebrow, but went back to work silently.

Another couple of days passed rather quietly. No deep revelations from Harry, and Snape mostly held back his scathing remarks. They finished Madame Pompfrey's burn potions and started on Ske-Gro next.

They were sitting down to lunch, and Harry was pumping him for information on some of the other teachers.

"I'm sure she has some kind of mental disease though. She has to," Harry said adamantly.

"Stop shoveling your food, for Merlin's sake. You're not your Mr. Weasely," Snape admonished, "And yes I'm sure. She just has an ego very similar to Draco's. They both think their something they're not because of their family heritage."

"You don't honestly think that do you Professor?" a male voice asked.

The voice belonged to an almost delicate looking, but wiry young man with platinum blond hair. His pale skin would have been almost completely covered by the gray robes that matched his eyes, if he hadn't been leaning against a doorframe. His lips were pulled back in a friendly sneer.

"Speak of the devil and he will appear. What is it you want Draco?" Snape demanded.

"Only to speak to my dear godfather. And see if the famous Boy-Who-Lived is indeed still living," he said cheekily.

"Well I am Malfoy. If you'll excuse me Professor, its about time for the next few ingredients," Harry said abruptly.

Snape nodded consent, but watched him as he left. And Draco Malfoy watched him watching the boy.

"Growing fond of him are you?" he inquired.

"Of course not," Snape scowled, "He's just has a tad bit more depth then I had accounted for."

"He yelled at the mutt," he revealed thoughtfully.

"Well you can ponder over your new puzzle later. There's some things you need to know about the upcoming meeting," Draco said brusquely.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been more than a day since he had seen Snape. Misty acted as if it was normal for her master to just disappear, so she was no conciliation. He thought about owling Dumbledore at lunch, but he didn't know what good that would do. If he got a reply, it'd probably just be vague and useless. At the end of dinner, when Snape didn't show up, he briefly thought about owling Voldemort to see if had killed him off, but chucked that idea as quickly as it appeared.

At two o'clock in the morning, he finally gave in and owled Dumbledore. He even owled Draco Malfoy before he could talk himself out of it.

**Do you know where Professor Snape is? He hasn't been home all day.**

**If something's happened to him, please tell me.**

**Harry Potter**

He got a response from Draco Malfoy later that morning over a breakfast he barely touched. It came with a quill wrapped with it.

_A Death Eater meeting went wrong and he's in the hospital wing._

_The quill is a portkey. If will activate ten minutes after you get this._

_Draco Malfoy_

He threw the note on his plate. He grabbed the quill impatiently and waited for the familiar tug. After it came, he found himself lying face first on a floor. He picked himself up and looked around. It was the hospital wing. In the bed next to where he fell lay the prone figure of Severus Snape.

When he heard footsteps behind him he whirled around to see Draco. He was wearing the same robes from the day before yesterday, except they were wrinkled and a little grimy. His hair was mused. His eyes were red rimmed and a little clouded over.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"What the hell do you think happened?" Draco hissed.

"If I knew Malfoy, I wouldn't be asking," Harry growled.

Draco flew at him and grabbed his arm in a near death grip.

"I'll tell you then. Somehow, You-Know-Who found out that you were staying with him and he decided to have a little fun. Do you know what 'fun' is to the Dark Lord? DO YOU?!" he shouted.

There came a few strangled gasps from the bed next to them. They looked over to see Snape trying to sit up in the bed. His was haggard and he was a little paler, if that was even possible. His face was a little contorted. Other than that though, he almost looked normal.

"Professor, you're alright then?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Of course I am. You should know what kind of wonders Madame Pomfrey can do," he commented scathingly.

"Draco, let Poppy give you some dreamless sleep potion," he told the blond.

He nodded and left, but not before giving Harry's arm a warning

squeeze and him a scathing look. Harry dragged over a chair and sat down in it.

"So what happened to you is my fault then," Harry commented.

"And here I was, getting the impression that you didn't have so big an ego. If you want to know what happened you'll just have to wait for the Headmaster to show up so I don't have to tell it twice," Snape said.

Harry nodded. Snape closed his eyes and leaned back. Neither of them said anything more until Dumbledore came. And it took him a good three hours.

"How are you Severus?" he asked subdued.

"No worse for wear," he answered.

Dumbledore conjured a chair and sat down. Then he looked pointedly at Harry.

"If you don't mind, Professor Snape and I have to things to discuss," he veiled the command.

"No Headmaster, Potter should stay," Snape said.

Dumbledore waited a bit.

"It appears as if I'm out numbered. Well then, please continue," he said to Snape.

Snape scooted himself into an upright position. A few grunts was the only noise he made before he settled.

"The Dark Lord found out that Potter has been staying with me. It appears as if Misty was tricked into revealing the information. How, I do not know," Severus told them.

"And the extent of your injuries?" Dumbledore inquired.

Snape hesitated. He looked at Harry before answering.

"A couple rounds of Crucio, and a few more distasteful curses. He was about to use the Killing Curse when I used my emergency portkey," he said rancorously.

Dumbledore stood up and vanished the chair.

"Is your Manor still safe?" he asked.

"Yes," he replied.

Dumbledore gave him an absent-minded pat on the leg before he left. Harry played with some loose threads of his clothing. Snape was looking at him again.

"Are you going to say anything?" Snape demanded.

"How long has Malfoy been a spy?" Harry asked.

"About as long as you've been staying with me. And that's not what you want to say," he replied.

Harry looked up.

"You already know what I want to say," he told him.

"Well I'm not letting you leave," Snape said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"This time you'll have to wait for an answer Potter," he smirked, "Now go to Dumbledore and get some floo powder."

Harry did just that, but he went with impulse and didn't go directly back to the Manor. Instead, his first stop was the Burrow.

It was early in the morning when he showed up. Mrs. Weasely was the only one up. When he flood in she nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise, but was very happy to see him.

"Harry dear, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I thought I'd say hi to everybody," he answered.

"Well come and have some breakfast. Its good to see you healthy dear, not your usual skin and bones," she invited.

She put a plate in front of him and piled it high with food of all kinds. When she was done there she went to the foot of the stairs and yelled for everybody to come down.

"They'll be down in a little. Hermione's here too. We asked Dumbledore if there was any way you could stay with us this summer, but he said you had gone to stay with someone else," she chattered lightly.

Harry swallowed his food before answering. "Ah yeah. Um… Did you or Mr. Weasely happen to be any of the people keeping an eye on me?"

"Oh, Dumbledore must have told you after all. No dear we weren't. Arthur's been busy with the Ministry, and what little spare time I have is going to getting headquarters livable," she replied.

"Headquarters?" he asked.

"Did you think Dumbledore wasn't going to start up the old gang after what you told him last month?" Mrs. Weasely asked.

Harry shook his head and went back to his food.

While he was on seconds there was a huge crash upstairs. A few yells accompanied all the bangs. A few minutes later, several scruffy and sleep starved people made their way to the table. There were four red heads bowed over their plates and a brunette hiding behind a book. It took a while for the tallest of them to look up.

"Harry! When did you get here?" the boy demanded.

The brunette looked up from her book and remarked, "Harry's here?"

"Just a little while ago," he answered.

"So what's it like…" one of the other red heads started.

"Living with the Greasy Git?" his twin finished.

Harry thought before he replied, "It's alright. Not near as bad as you'd think."

"What are you doing here though? In your last letter you said that Professor Snape wouldn't let you visit," Hermione piped up.

"Well, things change sometimes," he said cryptically.

Back upstairs Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Ron's room holding a meeting of sorts. Ron and Hermione were on Ron's bed, while Harry was on the bed usually reserved for him.

"So what did you mean by 'things change'?" Hermione asked.

Both sets of brown eyes were staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Well, Snape's in the hospital wing. Apparently, Voldemort found out he was a spy because his house elf was tricked somehow. Anyway, after I found out, I got some floo powder from Dumbledore and came here, only they don't know," he explained.

"So are you staying at Hogwarts then mate?" Ron asked.

"No, Snape still figures its safe to stay at the Manor," he said.

Hermione shifted a little on the bed at this point. She looked a little uncomfortable.

"Harry, I don't want to pry, but why are you staying at the Professor's and not the Dursleys'?" she inquired.

"Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea. Listen, I've got to get back home. I'll owl you soon," he said hurriedly.

They watched as Harry just about ran from the room. They heard Mrs. Weasely say goodbye and him say "Snape Manor".

"Why would Harry call Snape's house home?" Ron asked no in particular.

Hermione shook her head meditatively and went downstairs to get her book.

Harry spent the rest of that day and the next few by himself in the house. Misty wasn't much company. She was feeling awful about what happened to Snape.

Snape himself was still in the hospital wing. Harry visited him an hour or so after supper everyday. Thanks to Madame Pomfrey's skill and Voldemort's impatience, he was making a fast recovery.

After six days of putting up with both of them insistently asking for him to come home, one asking a little more nicely than the other, she finally relented. When they got back, a plain brown owl was waiting for them on one of the tables in the library. Snape took the parchment from its leg and opened it. When he finished reading it, much to Harry's surprise, he passed it over to the boy.

Harry, Severus,

I hope you know that those spells won't keep you safe for long. I already have people working on ways to break through them. Soon, even Hogwarts won't be safe for you. Severus, I enjoyed our last get together, but we need to make it longer next time. And a little more entertaining. But don't worry Harry, you won't be left out. In fact, you can be the guest of honor. Oh, by the way, how was your visit to your little friends? You might want to make your good-byes to them now. Say hello to the doddering old fool for me, and give him my regards.

Lord Voldemort

"You went to see Weasely and Granger without permission didn't you?" Snape inquired icily.

"I had to tell them what was going on in person. I couldn't just owl them about it," he defended himself.

"Yes you could have. It's for reasons like this that I banned you from seeing them in the first place," he shouted as he brandished the letter.

"Did you want a group of Death Eaters to go the Burrow and kill them all to get you? That's what would have happened if you didn't have such damnable luck," he hollered.

"That's bellow the belt sir. You know I don't want that," Harry said furiously.

"Well it seems like that. When are you going to learn rules are in place to keep you and your silly friends from killing yourselves, you stupid fool," he hissed.

"If I'm so damn stupid why do you even bother? Wouldn't it be better to just get rid of me?" he demanded.

Snape sighed heavily and dropped into a chair.

"I bother because everyone else who cares about you is also more than willing to watch you die if it will mean the end of this ridiculous war. And I don't want to "get rid of you'," he said wearily.

Harry shifted from foot to foot and asked horrified, "They want me to die?"

"Not really, it just seems that way to me when they just shake their heads and grin every time you come away from the Dark Lord," he complained.

"Well, um… I think I'll go to bed now," he said as Snape nodded consent.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At breakfast, the next morning Harry was told to start packing. He wasn't told why or when he'd be leaving, just to pack. He did so tentatively. He couldn't believe Snape would send him away just because of one argument. Especially after he admitted to caring for him in a round about way.

After he finished, he dragged his trunk down the stairs into an entrance hall of sorts. Snape was waiting for him, wand in hand.

"You could have come and gotten me. You needn't have bothered carrying the thing down," Snape scolded.

When Harry didn't say anything, Snape cast a levitation charm on the trunk.

"Better isn't it?" Snape inquired.

"Yes sir," Harry replied automatically.

"Are you sending me away sir? We've only fought a little, that's not fair. And if it's because of Voldemort your in as much danger as me, so you should come with me," Harry hurried impulsively.

Snape sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I'm not sending you away Potter, and I am going with you. Are you done playing the wronged martyr now?" he said exasperated.

"Then what's going on?" he asked.

"We're going to Dumbledore's house. It's the safest place for us aside from Hogwarts," Snape answered.

"Dumbledore has a house?" Harry asked.

"Of course he does. He wasn't always Headmaster, Potter," he said sternly.

Harry grabbed the handle of his floating trunk and followed Snape outside. They got to a gate at the end of the drive before he thought to ask questions.

"Why don't we just floo there, sir?" he asked.

"We were taken off the floo network as soon as I arrived at Hogwarts. I'm sure even you can figure out why," Snape told him.

He nodded his head because he could figure it out. If they weren't taken off the network there would have been nothing to stop the Death Eaters from coming and taking him. The thought chilled him a little.

Without warning, Snape grabbed his arm and he felt like he was being tugged through a rubber tube. When he reached the other side he gulped for breath and leaned a little on his levitating trunk.

"Quicker then flying isn't it?" Snape smirked at him.

Coming to the realization that he had just apparated, Harry looked around curiously. They were on an island. The sea battered viciously against the cliff a lone tower stood on. The tower was surround by a wall, with a gate, which they were standing outside of. Snape tapped a bar and the gate opened for them. Inside the wall, there was a small forest. Trees of all kinds were there. As well as many types of birds by the sound. The area was almost its own little world.

"A little warning next time would be nice sir," Harry said.

Snape walked up to the building with Harry following behind. The tower was actually more of a keep now that they were closer. There was no sign of age, but the place still had to be hundreds of years old. They just didn't build keeps anymore. However old it was, it was well constructed. There wasn't a space between any of the stones Harry could see.

They passed through a pair of wooden doors that were like a smaller version of the doors in the Great Hall. They walked through a small corridor and were in a parlor very similar to the Headmaster's office. All shiny whirly things that smoked. A house elf popped out from behind a door to their left.

"Master told Abet that you would be coming. Follow Abet please," the little elf said.

"Your kind are everywhere aren't they?" Harry asked.

"Only where we are most needed and desired Harry Potter," Abet answered.

Snape and Harry followed the elf upstairs. He directed Snape to a room along the way, and then left Harry in a room a few doors down. It was pleasantly lit. A window seat was directly opposite the far wall the bed was against. A writing desk was next to a window to the right of the bed. The drapes around each window matched the burgundy of the carpet. The four poster bed was a maple that matched the armoire standing beside it.

This is nice, Harry thought. He put his things away and went to find Snape or Abet. The house elf wasn't in the downstairs parlor, but Snape was looking around.

"So what now sir?" Harry asked.

Snape glanced at him, then went back to a book he had found. "The Headmaster will be coming to see us."

"Right. So...um…" he stammered.

"Spit it out Potter," Snape sniped.

"I wanted to know what we're to do until Dumbledore gets here," he answered.

"Wait," Snape said tartly, "You can go flying after I check the area."

Harry followed Snape around for awhile, but he ended up going to his room to read a book. That didn't last long. He decided to settle in instead. It took him all of half an hour.

When he went back downstairs Snape wasn't around, but Abet was dusting.

"Abet, do you know when Dumbledore will be here?" Harry asked.

"Master will be home for dinner," Abet replied.

Harry shifted his feet a little; "Do you know where Snape is?"

"Severus Snape is in garden through that door," he said, pointing to the door next to him.

"Harry Potter is to bring his broom with him," Abet added.

He ran upstairs, grabbed his broom, and went out through the door Abet had pointed out. Snape was in the garden reading.

"I recall telling you could fly at some point. No stupid stunts and don't pester me while I read," Snape snapped.

"Yes sir," he shouted as he took off.

It was a few hours later and the sun was almost sunken when Snape called him in. Apparently dinner was done. The pair sat down to wait for Dumbledore. They didn't have to wait long. He showed up as soon as Abet dished the food.

"Hello Severus, Harry. I hope the two of you have settled nicely," Dumbledore said as he sat down.

"We have Headmaster. What's happening in regards to the Dark Lord?" Snape asked bluntly.

"Patience Severus. We don't need to ruin a meal with discussion of Voldemort. What do you two think of the place?" he asked.

"Its nice sir, but we'd really like to know about Voldemort," Harry replied.

"You'll hear all soon enough. Let's enjoy the meal shall we?" he insisted.

After dinner they retreated to a room very similar to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. The doubles to the shiny spinning things in his office were here. As well as a desk very much like his other. Dumbledore sat behind the desk while the other two took seats facing him on the other side.

"What is it you wish to know about Voldemort?" Dumbledore requested.

"What he's doing now," Snape said.

"And what we can do about it," Harry added.

Dumbledore smiled at him a little sadly, "There's little to be done. Last I heard before I came here, he was trying to get into Snape Manor. The next place he'll probably look for you is Hogwarts. You should be able to stay here to awhile longer."

"Will the school have to close if he looks there for us?" Harry asked.

"He's not yet strong enough to launch an attack there," Dumbledore answered.

"What about the Ministry?" Snape inquired.

"Nothing so far. We had expected this though," Dumbledore replied.

"What's the Ministry not doing?" Harry asked.

"Admitting that there is a chance that Voldemort would come after Professor Snape," Dumbledore commented.

Harry stared at the Headmaster in incredulity. He knew the Ministry was slow on the uptake, but this was something altogether. Not acknowledging that Voldemort was attacking people was going against everything he thought they were there for.

He looked between the two men with him and saw acceptance. Even that they were expecting this.

"So now what?" he asked.

"You stay here until the start of term," Dumbledore responded.

Snape nodded his head and they went up to bed to await what came next.

AN: Sorry about the delay, but my computer is working now. Hope you guys haven't given up on it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"But damn it, where have they gone?" an angry voice growled.

"Calm down Sirius. We can just ask Dumbledore," Remus Lupin said.

"He should have told me where he sent Harry in the first place," Sirius snarled.

Remus sighed and stared at his cup of tea. Sometimes his friend could be very unreasonable.

"Did you ever think that Harry didn't want you to know where he went?" he inquired.

"What do you mean?" Sirius stared at him.

Shaking his head, he answered, "After your fight with him, did you think he would want to see you any time soon?"

"Of course. He always wants to see me," Sirius replied stupidly.

Remus raised an eyebrow at him, "Tomorrow we'll ask Dumbledore where he is."

Sirius nodded his consent and glared at the fireplace in front of him.

The next day the pair went to see the Headmaster. But they weren't the only ones that made their way to Hogwarts. As they were making their way into his office, a little rat followed behind. It was small, brown and missing a toe. Unfortunately, no one noticed its arrival.

The three men were gathered around the Headmaster's desk talking. The rat had to get closer to hear what they were saying. He also had to keep an eye on the phoenix that was watching him.

"I'm not sure I should tell you where he is. Severus told me about the fight the two of you got into," Dumbledore said.

"Oh to hell with that! Just because we had one little fight doesn't mean I shouldn't know where my godson is! If it weren't for that rat Pettigrew he would be living with me in the first place!" Sirius shouted.

He got up and started pacing the room. The little rat winced every time he came close to the table he was hiding under. It tucked its tail under itself and settled in to listen again.

"That may be, but things didn't turn out that way. At the moment Severus is caring for him and between him and Dumbledore, he's more than safe. You know that," Remus turned around and stated.

"Yes, I'm more than aware that Snivellus is caring for my godson. He made that abundantly clear when he kicked me out of his house," Sirius grumbled.

"I'll tell you where he's staying, but you have to promise me you won't go there until he says you can. Do I have your word Sirius?" Dumbledore said.

Sirius looked him in the eye and sighed. "Yes sir. You have my word."

"They're staying at me house," Dumbledore told them.

Sirius walked out leaving Remus to make his way by himself. The werewolf made a courteous farewell, and with the rat following from the shadows, left as well.

"My Lord, I have good news," a squeaky voice called out.

"I'll be the judge of that Wormtail. What is it," another voice answered.

"Potter and Snape are staying at the Headmaster's house," Wormtail said.

The small hairless man in front of him looked off into space for some time. His red slit eyes were half closed. His mouth moving silently.

Wormtail looked around the room hesitantly. It was all wet cold stone. There was a smell of mold in the air. Water was dripping down from a far corner. The snake circling the chair Lord Voldemort was sitting in kept looking back between him and the Dark Lord.

"No Nagina, he's been useful today. That being the case, we now have to find a way into that fool's house. You have served me well today Wormtail, you may go," the Dark Lord hissed.

The rat scurried out as fast as his little feet allowed him.

"Sir, do you think I could go flying again?" Harry asked.

"Not right now Potter. The Headmaster is coming soon," Snape answered.

The two of them were waiting in the parlor yet again. It was three in the afternoon and they had just received an owl saying to meet him there. So there they waited. As always, it didn't take him long.

"Ah, it seems I'm expected," Dumbledore said.

Severus nodded and sat back in the chair. Dumbledore maneuvered another so they all sat in a triangle.

"Harry, Sirius has been wanting to see you. Would you like him to come?" he started.

"No. I don't want to see him," Harry said curtly.

"He very much wants to see you. Are you sure?" he insisted.

Severus looked at Harry and said, "Don't we have something else to talk about besides that mangy mutt?"

Harry latched onto the excuse, "Yeah, what's Voldemort up to?"

Dumbledore conjured some tea before he answered.

"One lump or two?" he asked them politely.

At their sour looks he shrugged.

"I can't find out what he's planning. Although he did have a spy in my office today. Fawks saw Wormtail hiding under a table. I don't know what he heard," Dumbledore said.

Severus cast him a doubting look. "What are you thinking about old man?"

Dumbledore grinned at him. "You're getting very perceptive Severus. I fear that Wormtail might have heard me tell Sirius and Remus that you and Harry are here."

Snape got out of the chair and started pacing. A grim look was on his face.

"Where can we go now? If Hogwarts is capable of being infiltrated then there aren't many places we can be safe. It won't take him long to find out where you live," Severus snapped.

Harry sat in his chair. There wasn't much he felt like saying. All he knew was that he would probably have to run yet again.

"Sir, I'm tired of it. Of the hiding and being scared for my life. There has to be something I can do?" he demanded.

Both the older men looked over at him. One was smiling at him, the other scowling.

"No Potter! You will not do a thing! Do you here me?" Snape yelled.

"He's right Harry. You'll stay here until we can think of something," Dumbledore even sounded a little stern.

Harry glanced between both of them. All three of them had a hard stare on his face.

"Fine! We'll sit around and do nothing yet again," he growled.

Harry stormed out of the room and slammed every door he passed through.

'I hope that works,' Harry thought.

"That was unusual for him. He isn't like that normally," Snape commented.

"All our passions are running high at this point Severus. I'll say good night for now," he said as he left.

Snape followed Harry out, much more quietly.

AN: Thank you all for the ideas. Especially you CatWriter. As you can tell, it didn't take long to write this one. I should be updating soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Lucius, you disappoint me. With all your claimed connections, you'd think you could find out something so simple. Now why is it you can't?" a dark hissing voice demanded.

A cowering robed figure, also known as Lucius Malfoy, shivered a little and answered, "I don't know My Lord. He's not connected to the floo network, and all owls find him at Hogwarts."

"There are other ways to find a man Lucius, you know that. Use them or you'll regret not doing so. And just to keep that in mind, crucio," the voice hissed again.

He waved his wand and the figure started seizing and screaming. Loud shrieks that would have had made normal people ill. It didn't last long and afterward the man with the wand smiled.

Harry bolted out of bed gasping for air. Sweat was dripping down his body while he shook violently. He moved to get up, but stumbled on the sheets twisted around his legs. He got back up and made his way to his desk. There he wrote down everything he could remember from the dream he had. It wasn't until afterwards that he realized he didn't know when Hedwig would get back.

"Abet," Harry called hoarsely.

There was a crack and Abet squeaked, "Yes Harry Potter?"

"Could you help me to Snape's room?" he asked him.

"Yes sir. Its just a few doors down," he answered.

"Thank you," Harry replied.

He draped an arm over the house elf's and let it lead him. It was a little awkward with the elf being so much shorter than him, but it didn't take them long.

When Harry banged on the door Snape answered in his dressing robe, a disgruntled expression on his face.

"What is it you want Potter?" he demanded.

"I had a dream sir, about Voldemort," he gasped.

"Good for you Potter, what do you want me to do about it?" he said.

"Get this to Dumbledore," he said as he handed him the parchment, "Good night sir."

Snape took the parchment and the boy, when he fell onto Abet. He laid Harry down in a chair and read the paper. When he was done, he added a postscript asking Dumbledore to send Draco to them. He then handed the letter to Abet to be sent. After that, he woke Harry up.

"Why are you sending Dumbledore reports of your dreams Potter?" Snape asked.

Harry rubbed his scar and replied, "Because the Headmaster said they were actual events. That I was seeing through Voldemort's eyes in a round about way."

"So you thought that Dumbledore should be made aware of this?" Snape inquired.

"Yes, sir," Harry said sleepily.

He fell asleep again as soon as he said that. Snape carted him back to bed and went back to his room with a glass of firewhiskey. He settled in waiting for yet another arrival from the Headmaster.

Snape had fallen asleep in the chair before he came. He awoke to someone shouting boo from the fireplace. Dumbledore's head was sitting there patiently.

"I see you where waiting up for me again Severus. Well it would appear as if Harry's dream was correct. There is someone trying to find the location of my household," the Headmaster told him.

Snape nodded and said, "What about Draco?"

Dumbledore frowned, "He doesn't want to see you, but he will take any messages you want to send."

"In that case I shall go to bed yet again," Snape said as he got up.

"Hold on Severus, I have a favor to ask of you," Dumbledore detained him.

Severus turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Can you get Harry to agree to talk to Sirius? They need to resolve this," Dumbledore requested.

Snape just rolled his eyes, walked into his bedroom, and shut the door.

The next morning both Snape and Harry where groggy. Neither of them said much of anything, and when they did, it was mostly grunts or monosyllables. Abet tried to get them to eat, but they just ignored him.

Snape looked at him halfway through lunch and said, "It seems I've come to your way of thinking Potter. Something has to be done about the Dark Lord."

Harry looked over at him in shock. "Well its about time."

"We'll need help though, to convince Dumbledore. Draco would be a good choice, and… so would your mutt," Snape said.

Harry poked at his food in silence.

"You need to start talking to him eventually. This would be a good a time as any," Snape told him.

Once again, Harry didn't reply.

"Damn it Potter, are you even listening you insolent prat?" he demanded.

"You've used that one before sir," Harry sulked.

Snape glared at him and went back to his own food. Reticence reigned while each of them stewed.

As usual, the Gryffindor was the one to break it. "I'll talk to him, only if you get him here, and if Draco shows up. I imagine he's not very happy with you right now."

"Smug, as always aren't you Potter. Well then, you have a deal," Snape said nastily.

'Now I just need to find a way to get Draco here,' he thought to himself.

It was a stretch, but he thought it might work. It had irked him that he had had to get permission for this little jaunt. Apparently, the wards kept things in as well as out.

It wasn't difficult to sneak into the manor. Lucius Malfoy was so self-assured in his abilities as a wizard he didn't see the need to guard his secret passages. Lucky for Snape that he knew that.

He followed the passages between the walls until he came to the door to Draco's room. The young man was inside reading. He didn't so much as flinch when a section of the wall opened. He sat there patiently until Snape stepped out.

"Get the hell out of my house," Draco demanded.

"Not until you listen to me," Snape responded.

He walked over and took the chair opposite Draco.

"Go away before I yell for my father," he threatened.

Snape smiled at him twisted, "You really need to stop relying on daddy if you're going to be anything other than a Death Eater lackey."

"What are you doing here? I recall saying I didn't want to see you until you where done playing with Potter," Draco said snidely.

"Its good to see your memory isn't failing you. I need you to come with me to Dumbledore's keep," Snape told him.

Draco looked at him as if he was daft.

"No," he replied sharply.

Snape stared right into the child's eyes as he waved his wand. Draco slumped into his seat unconscious. Snape waved his wand again and Draco was floating behind as he made his way out of the manor.

Harry got up the next morning to find an extra grumpy person at the table. Draco was busy glaring at his toast so he didn't notice him come in. He sat next to Snape and started eating without saying a word. When they finished breakfast Harry went upstairs to send off a letter to Sirius.

Sirius arrived a couple of hours later looking drab again. His robes were a little crumpled and it seemed he hadn't slept in a few days.

Harry didn't even glance his way before leading him into the library. Draco and Snape were also there. They weren't talking to each other as well.

Sirius got tired of the silence first. "So what are Malfoy and I doing here?"

Snape glanced as Harry as if encouraging him to speak.

"Snape and I are tired of being ordered to run just because Voldemort is after us. We want to take action. We figured you two were the best able to help us," he replied crossly.

"Oh, and why is that?" Draco asked glibly.

"You have know how to get to Voldemort and, rash as he is, the mutt just might come in useful. We all know his so called skill is little more than chance," Snape answered.

Sirius jumped out of his chair and once again brandished his wand at Snape. "I won't take that kind of crap from you Snivellus! Just because you couldn't stand loosing to us all the time at school!"

Snape jumped up himself and started yelling, "You're delusional mongrel. Have you any actual idea as to what…"

"Severus!" Draco yelled just as Harry yelled, "Sirius!"

"What?" they shouted back.

"We need to work together. Snape this was your idea, if you can't stop fighting with my godfather for two seconds then Malfoy and I will think of something to do without you," Harry said.

Sirius looked at him angrily. "Like hell you will. I won't let you two go in there by yourselves. Who knows what will happen to you."

Snape looked at Sirius sourly and said, "As much as I hate to admit it, I find myself in agreement. We can temporarily put aside out differences to keep you two from doing something foolish."

They all sat down and started planning. There was a little less hostility for the remainder of the day thanks to that outburst.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They spent the next four days tentatively planning and fighting. It was getting to the point where Malfoy and Harry where getting fed up with the two adults.

"Lets lock them in a room together until they get along," Harry grumbled.

Malfoy shook his head and kept eating.

"Wouldn't work. They'd kill each other without us there to keep and eye on them," Malfoy said.

The pair were sitting in front of a roughly drawn map trying to figure out a way in.

"Why won't this one work?" Harry asked.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "I've told you already. Its guarded by spells that even Severus and I don't know. This one would be the best bet."

"But it seems to obvious. Even with the invisibility cloak it's a risk," Harry argued.

"Since when do you care about taking unnecessary risks Potter?" a voice called out.

Harry looked over and saw Snape and Sirius standing in the doorway.

"Since I don't know how far two certain people would be willing to go for me, or I them," he retorted.

Snape walked in farther and pulled another chair up to the table the other pair occupied. Sirius stayed in the doorway, away from Snape.

"So what's the plan so far?" Sirius asked from his place.

Draco spared him a quick glance before pointing to the map.

"Like I was telling Potter, This would be the best entrance. The few wards there are, I can bypass from the inside, and the three of you can sneak in under the invisibility cloak," Draco explained.

"We'll have to use a summoning charm after each of us gets to the safe point. Not all of us will fit under it," Harry took over.

"I don't understand. Why use such and obvious entrance?" Sirius asked.

During the explanation he had crept closer to the table for a better view.

"Its so obvious that they won't expect anyone to use it. They also won't expect Draco to be the one helping us," Snape said scathingly.

Sirius glared at Snape, but kept his mouth shut. Draco and Snape then preceded to explain the best way to get to Voldemort physically.

"Now we just need to find out a way to kill him," Harry said hesitantly.

"Not looking forward to fulfilling your role has the wizarding world's savior Potter?" Draco drawled.

Harry looked at Snape for a split second before answering, "Not really, no."

Draco was about to say something else, but seemed to decide against it. Sirius wandered off to find out about dinner while Snape just observed the two boys.

It was after dinner and Draco and Sirius had gone to bed. Harry was still up and looking at the map. Snape was staring into the fire with a glass of firewhiskey in hand.

"Potter, I think for the next bit, we should have Ms. Granger come and help us. She would be of much use," Snape said.

Harry spared him a glance, but didn't answer right away. He was thinking over whether or not he should bring his friend into this. It was bad enough that he was risking his godfather's life, but he didn't want anyone else that was innocent too much involved. Not to mention what would be done about Ron. There was really no place for him in this plan, and he didn't wan to leave his best friend out of it.

"I think we'll just have to make do with each other sir. They don't need to be caught up in this anymore than they already are," Harry answered him.

"Are you sure you want to do that Harry? And what exactly are you leaving them out of to begin with?" Dumbledore asked from the doorway.

The two jumped in their seats slightly before looking over at the man.

"Headmaster, why didn't you send word you were coming?" Snape asked slowly.

"I hardly think I need to send word to my own house Severus. And I had a feeling you boys would be up to something. You can't blame an old man for wanting to surprise you," the Headmaster illustrated.

"Of course not sir. And we aren't up to anything. We were talking about whether or not Ron and Hermione should join us here. We were thinking that they might not be safe at the burrow," Harry said quickly.

Dumbledore smiled at him, his eyes shining, before looking at Severus.

"As the boy said, we were concerned about Ms. Granger's and Mr. Weasley's safety," Snape back him up.

"Some how, I find that hard to believe. But we'll discuss it later," Dumbledore said, "Let's wake up the other two, shall we?"

They were once again all gathered around a table. This time, there was no map on it though. That was safely hidden in Snape's room, away from prying eyes.

Dumbledore was at the head of the little table, listening to the rest of the group argue.

"If this place is no longer secure then Hogwarts is the last chance," Sirius claimed.

"That's were he would expect us to go Black. Even Hogwarts won't be safe for much longer," Draco disputed.

Harry slammed his fist down on the table. "Then where else can we go?"

"Trust a Gryffindor to never think outside of the usual," Snape commented.

All four of them looked over at him expectantly. He just sat in his chair with his hands in his lap.

"I believe that the Headmaster already has another plan. Otherwise he wouldn't have come to us," Snape replied calmly to the silence.

"Unfortunately, you're wrong Severus. I don't have a plan other than Hogwarts," Dumbledore said sadly.

All of them sat back in their chairs at that. Sirius cast a smug glance at Malfoy, who scowled in response.

"How did he find out about your keep to begin with sir?" Harry asked.

"I have no way of knowing for sure. I don't even know if he's actually found it. But we can't risk the chance of cockiness being other that show," Dumbledore sighed.

The other four members of the group seemed to converse silently, as if debating something most urgent. After a little time, Severus and Draco gave nods of assent.

"We have a plan Headmaster, if you would let us explain it to you. It might make Voldemort think twice, so we wouldn't have to find some place else to hide," Harry said humbly.

"Well, no need to keep me waiting," Dumbledore said.

Snape left to go get the map. When he came back he spread it out on the table and the four creators gathered around it.

"We plan on entering through here. I know all the charms needed to bypass it, and there's a little grove that no one goes into," Draco started explaining.

"We'll be using my invisisbilty cloak to get from the grove to the entrance. We'll use a sommoning charm after each use," Harry continued.

"Once inside we'll follow these Chambers to voldemorts chambers. We'll be disquised as new recruits for the death eaters. Snape's plan, not mine. I rather go in and blast them all," Sirius stated.

"And we all know how brilliant that would go over mutt," Snape snorted.

Sirius kept himself to only a few threats and glares.

"Its when we actually get to the dark Lord we we're at a pause. We haven't the slightest idea on how to kill him, or if we can even harm him," Snape kept on.

"are you sure you don't want to involve ms. granger Harry? She could find some very useful iformation in the library at hogwarts. And Mr. Weasely would be a good man to have plan the assault on voldemort," dumbledore insisted.

Harry shook his head and said vehemently, "They don't need to be here for this. If the only man voldemort fears, two of his supposed followers, and one of the greatest pranksters in hogwarts history can't figure a way to at least do him enough harm to get him thinking then we have a problem," Harry said.

"Very well. There is a spell i'm familiar with. Unfortunately it will require a potion for you to take harry, or else it will effect you as well. good thing we have a potions master among us, isn't it?," Dumbledore chuckled.

Snape grimaced.

"Its called aksadler. it's a complex spell, but with enough practice i think you can pull it off harry. The spell essentially curses the blood. every time the one cursed tries to anything harmful to the caster it rebounds and triples the effect of the initial spell. Adventagious to our cause, don't you think?" Dumbledore told him.

"The potion in question will take a week in a half to make, and will only last six hours. We sure as hell have better be out of there by then," Snape grumbled.

Harry sat back and looked at the other three in the group. All of them looked a little apprehensive now that they had an entire plan formulated. The only problems would be if the disguises failed. They were all worried about a fire fight. All of them save Dumbledore that is. he was busy looking for a tin of lemon drops.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They were in a private garden overlooking the sea. The only thing keeping lookers-on safe from the rocky bottom of the cliff was a small row of bushes along the edge. Willow trees boarded the rest of the small area.

"I really don't feel comfortable with this sir," Harry said nervously.

"Nonsense Harry. This is the only way for you to know if you're doing it right. The others aren't as familiar with the spell as I am," Dumbledore replied, "Now try again."

Dumbledore drank another vial of red liquid. Harry rubbed his arm where the prick of the dagger had pierced him.

Harry shook his arm out and started the complicated wand work for yet another try. There were ups and downs, and twisting motions that he could barely remember, but he seemed to have done it properly. Dumbledore didn't correct him after all.

A clear, bright blue light came from his wand and lazily made its way to Dumbledore. He let out a wheezy breath and bent over, holding onto his knees.

"Professor, are you okay? What happened?" Harry demanded.

"Nothing's wrong Harry. You did exactly right. Bravo," Dumbledore lumbered back upright, "Why don't we test it?"

"Rictusempra," Dumbledore called out.

Harry bent over laughing for a few seconds, then it stopped. He looked up when he heard something thump. Dumbledore was on the ground laughing so hard tears were falling into his beard.

"Finite Incantatum," Harry said. Dumbledore stopped laughing and wiped his eyes.

"Very good Harry. I think you're ready," he said, as he climbed to his feet.

Harry looked at his feet for a few seconds, thinking. "Sir, about the potion Snape is making, he mentioned something about it lasting only six hours. How is that going to help me later on?"

"Its Professor Snape Harry, and he's in the process of developing a long lasting version of it. Now, what do you say we go to dinner?" Dumbledore suggested.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"No. the black widow legs will destabilize it. What do you think about cerulean tuna eggs?" Snape asked Dumbledore during their meal.

"Liquefied it might work, but it would be safer if you used powdered flamingo eyes," he suggested.

"Of course, thank you Headmaster. Excuse me," Snape moved his chair back in an effort to leave.

"Hold on Snivellus. You haven't finished your meal, and we'd like to know how your part of the plan is going," Sirius interjected.

"The potion in question will be done in three days. We have two weeks after that in which to implement our plan before it rots. Now if you would like to preserve Potter's life after this planned encounter, you'll leave me to my work," Snape groused out.

"What crawled up Snape's ass?" Sirius asked.

"He's worried about Harry. He has been looking after the boy these last few weeks," Dumbledore answered.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Only a few more hours until it started, he thought to himself. It wouldn't be worth all the work if they failed though. At best they would get away with only a few broken bones from minor curses. If that was the case, then the Dark Lord would be even worse in his hunt for Harry. If the worst happened, it would be realized that the Dark Lord was the devil incarnate and the world would continue only as endless fires, and raining brimstone.

"When did I become so biblical?" he muttered to himself.

"Probably when you started voluntarily joining sides with a Potter," a gruff voice behind answered him.

Snape looked behind him to find Sirius leaning against the door jam. His hair was falling in his eyes, but his body language read hostile. Feeling a bit at a disadvantage, Snape stood up.

"The boys were the smarter ones. They took a dreamless sleep potion. It seems we're the only ones left to worry ourselves sick," Sirius glowered.

"Misery loves company?" Snape asked.

Sirius nodded. "Do you think it will really work?" he asked desperately.

"No, I don't. And I'm not saying that to make you feel worse," he replied.

Sirius stood there. Neither of them knew what to say, yet he still felt like he had to break the silence.

"You know him better than me by now. I just had to get that out… before," he muttered.

And with that, Sirius was gone.

Snape hadn't been expecting for something like that to ever be said. It seemed against nature somehow. But that did just go to show that the world had turned on its ear since the beginning of the summer.

He decided it was as good a time as any to stop brooding. He went to Dumbledore's lab and grabbed a cauldron off a stand near the door. A few good hours over a potion would help calm him.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

They'd eaten what they could stomach. Their plan had been finalized. The only thing left to do was to go through with it. They all walked down to the edge of Dumbledore's property, to an area safe to portkey from.

Draco pulled a long chain off of his neck, which everyone grabbed loosely. They all looked at each other a little nervously. This was the last chance to back out after all. No one said anything, so Draco said the activation phrase.

The uncomfortably familiar tugging pulled at them. When they opened their eyes again, they were in the meadow which had been in so much discussion.

Draco muttered the few necessary charms that would keeps the wards from falling into place.

"Well people, this is it. I'll shoot off the agreed upon purple sparks when its safe to come," Draco muttered.

They watched him leave. Harry was shifting nervously from foot to foot, while the three men with him waited, tense and silent. Snape was running the plan through in mind yet again. If one thing failed, but he knew that. They all did. He didn't need to keep going over it.

On his right, Dumbledore was trying to get two lemon drops unstuck. It was futile, in his nervous heat the two treats became fused as one. Looking at him, you'd think this was just another one of Minister Fudge's boring fundraisers. Off course he was anxious. This might escalate the war further faster than he had intended, but there was nothing to be had for that. The men next to him were men of action, and if they didn't do something, what they did on their own could be even worse.

Sirius was also amusing himself with something trivial. Turning leaves into different miniature animals. He'd gotten from zebra to kangaroo before the sparks were sent. The showed right in front of him.

"Well, that's it boys. I'll be off," Sirius took the cloak from Harry and disappeared.

Inside, he took the cloak off, and set it by the entrance sending the signal himself. He thought he saw a slight shimmer before there was once again nothing. A few moments later Snape joined Draco and Sirius in the small ante-room. Then Dumbledore, and last of all, Harry.

Once they were all in, they took a small breather. Harry looked around the room they where in, trying to calm himself for the next bit. It wasn't quite as damp and cave like as he had imagined. It was surprisingly warm, not like some drafty horror stereotype. It was reasonably lit. Then Draco opened an even smaller room off the one they were in. He pulled out a few moth eaten robes, all black of course, and four water stained masks.

"Spares, but we can fix them up quick and be on our way," Draco explained, as he was handing them out.

Once they were on, Harry started feeling even more nervous. But he held himself in check none the less. It wouldn't do for him to start shaking. Someone might notice and get suspicious.

They all left the room single file, and crept through the halls. There were so many twists. Even Draco had to stop a few times and use the point me spell.

Finally they reached a hall that was well warn and well lit. You could hear laughter a short way off. It made them all just a little more on edge. Draco led them into a new room and told them to stay put.

"It won't do for the new recruits to show up unannounced. He might not be in the mood to deal with it," Draco clarified.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Ah, Draco, it has been a few days," Lucius called out.

"Yes father, I've been making friends. Some I think our lord might want to meet," he replied.

"I'll see if he's in the mood for new friends." Lucius left.

He came back only a few moments later, a wide smile on his face, "Draco, bring our new friends in. Lets make them feel welcome."

So Draco once again stepped into the room that held the other four. "So, the curtain is up. You better drink your potion now Potter." So Harry drank the potion and they left. When they did, a small sense of calm fell over Harry and Sirius. They were finally here. It either failed or it didn't. Snape and Draco just became grim and stiff. Dumbledore sucked on his big lemon drop, having finally given up separating the two. It'd be too much of a give away.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

This room was almost what Harry had imagined. It was dark and damp at least, but it was still warm. Apparently Voldemort was a bit more snake-like than he had anticipated.

"Ah welcome. Its nice to see new people interested in the future of the wizarding world. May I present you four to our lord and soon to be savior the Dark Lord Voldemort," Lucius said with a grand wave.

The looked up from Lucius. All that was to be seen was the back of a tall chair. Until a mousy looking little man strained to push the chair around. Wormtail was still in service at least. Sirius looked at him and became as tense as Snape, just in front of him.

"Like our dear Lucius Malfoy said, welcome. Please tell me your names, as you know mine," the dark lord encouraged.

In a swift movement of rustling cloaks, the five men formed a line in front of him. The four in masks, and Draco the very left. As one, the four removed their masks. In front of him stood Draco, Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Severus and Sirius Black from left to right. Potter waved his wand in a quick complicated movement he didn't catch, and yelled something he didn't hear over his own roaring.

"GET THEM!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted.

With another quick movement the three men and Draco formed a box shape around Harry. From the death eater's ranks, there was disorder, and yells.

Many of them took several moments to find their wands. While they where doing that, the box shape of order members made their way to the entrance. Only to find it had of course been blocked. This time by the Lestranges and a few other wizards and witches Harry didn't recognize.

Their little group just barely managed to get a few shield charms up before there were unforgivables being shot at them. Harry was shuffled in the middle of the four, not sure what he should be doing. He shot off a few stunning spells when he was an opening between them, but they were few. He got lucky and managed a shield charm that just caught and blocked a crucio from Draco.

There was little more than chaos though. The Knotts were on the ground bleeding, and Voldemort himself had fled. Wormtail was in a corner cowering.

Dumbledore was bleeding from his left arm, from a slicing hex that he couldn't get a shield up in time for. Sirius was dripping blood as well, from a missed jinx that had caught him in the temple.

They had managed to make it to the door, but it refused to be opened. They were all trying to force it when they could find a second to fire off a spell at it. All they could manage was repeating themselves as no one really knew what they were all doing.

They had ended up shifting around so Snape and Sirius were facing the door, and Dumbledore and Draco the crowd, with Harry still locked firmly in between them all.

"OH TO HELL WITH THIS DAMN DOOR!!!!" Sirius roared.

It finally gave, and the all rushed through it. Here in the corridors, they switched around, to where Snape and Sirius where in front, so Draco could lead them out.

Fortunately, their box shape had the advantage. No one could stand more than two abreast. The Death Eaters where loath to miss and possibly hit their own people. They didn't have a problem with climbing over their fallen comrades though. Which is exactly what they did when one of them fell.

"Damn, this must have been how the enemies of Persia felt against the Immortals," Sirius laughed.

"Now is not the time for a history lesson Black, we've Death Eaters to fight," Snape snapped.

Draco some how led them to the grove without needing any directional spells. He took one side of the doorway and Dumbledore the other. Harry passed through into the trees with Snape and Sirius still in front of him.

"Severus, Sirius, take Harry away from here. Draco and I will join you soon," Dumbledore ordered.

"But sir, you'll be…" Sirius interrupted.

"DO AS I SAY BOY!!!" he shouted.

So Snape and Sirius grabbed Harry by each arm, and apparated away. Leaving Draco and Dumbledore in the lions' den.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

They were standing in front of the Hogwarts gates of all places. Harry was feeling a little disillusioned. They had gone from the middle of a battle, to the peace of Hogsmead in summer. He shook it off quickly though.

"What do we do now? We can't just leave them there," Harry asked.

"We can and we will," Snape replied harshly.

"But…" Harry started.

"He's right," Sirius interrupted. He ran his hand through his blood and sweat grimed hair. "Dumbledore ordered us to. There's nothing else we can do until he gets back."

Harry opened his mouth again, but there was a small pop next to them. Snape and Sirius raised their wands and found themselves looking at a broken hearted Headmaster.

"Headmaster, what went wrong, where's Draco?" Snape demanded.

"He didn't make it. There's no other way to phrase it," Dumbledore answered.

He waved a tired hand, and the gates squeaked open. He headed through them, the other three following.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Harry asked timidly.

Dumbledore glanced back at him weariness written in his face. "I grabbed his hand to apparate away, but he let go at the last minute. Said something about making sure no one would follow. I can only assume that he… that he is dead, or dying. Bellatrix Lestrange would be too angry to let him live, no matter what his value might be, and she was right in front of us as I left."

They continued walking in silence, no one but Dumbledore knowing where they were going.

They ended up in the infirmary. Madam Pompfrey was sitting at her desk, filing papers. She looked up in surprise at hearing the doors open. She was even more surprised to see four dirty, bloody men standing in front of her.

"Oh dear, what happened to you? And what is the felon Sirius Black doing here?" she demanded.

"Please, Poppy its better you don't know any of it, and that you forget you ever saw Mr. Black here," Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, I'll fix you lot up then. Then I want you to go home and get some rest. You'll be feeling it in the morning." she said.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was three weeks later, and things almost seemed to have continued as they had before. Harry was still unsure what any of this meant, or what the future held.

But there hadn't been any attacks reported. They had even gained a new spy. Lucius Malfoy had switched sides much to the surprise of most of the order. Apparently seeing his son cruciod to death by someone he had considered a friend, had been to much for him. Only four men knew that though.

"So now what?" Sirius had asked one morning.

"Well, Voldemort is laying low, but that doesn't mean he's given up. He's taking time to figure out what our little trip was about. What our next plans might be. The war still rages, it will get worse, but there's a bit of hope now. If Harry Potter can make it into the middle of his headquarters and out again, then maybe more of the death eaters will open their eyes, and the people of the wizarding world as well." Dumbledore answered.

"This never was about ending anything. Just taking a few precautions. Now, don't we have a funeral to get to? At least we four should be there. We're the only one's that can really honor the memory of Draco Malfoy after all." Snape added.

And with that, three of their number disapparated while the last, the famous Boy-Who-Lived, followed by portkey, to pay his first and last bit of respect to the boy who had died saving his life, and possibly the rest of the wizarding world.

THE END

AN: Its about time those word were finally typed. Thank you to all those who stuck through and gave me the encouragement to finish. It is very much appreciated.


End file.
